Paper Cuts
by K. Vengeance
Summary: Can leaving town really make Kim forget about Edward, or will she be brought back to him again?
1. Three Years Forgotten

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, but I wish I had my own Edward . . .

A/N:The first time I saw this movie, I cried my eyes out. I couldn't figure out if the movie was supposed t be a comedy, tragedy, love story, or just depressing. I finally settled on abstract and sad. It didn't seem happy in the end, but all the characters acted as if it was the best possible solution. I don't think so, thus, I'm writing an alternative ending! Huzzah

oO0 0Oo

"Good bye," he whispered. I looked into his eyes, searching them for any sign of what he meant. All I found was resolution, and I knew he was telling me what I had been trying to avoid. Slowly I turned and left, wiping my face.

I had to keep people from knowing the truth, I owed him that much. So I told them what they wanted to hear, that he was dead. Hesitantly the crowd dwindled away, disappointed there wasn't a dramatic conclusion. I was last to leave, staring through the wrought iron bars of the front gate as it creaked shut. The wind bit at my face, wiping my hair in all directions.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, watching. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make myself leave. I kept telling myself there was no point in staying, it was over. I had to leave him in peace, alone, he was better off that way. Then he wouldn't be exposed to the cruelties of life, any more than he had been.

Eventually I left, waking home. Without realizing it, I walked all the way home and into my room. I got ready for bed, and slept.

When I woke up, all I could think of for the next few weeks was Edward. He was the type of person who makes an impression on you. Not only because he has scissors for hands. But he has a rare charm and elegance about him you wouldn't expect. His gentle nature is too perfect to be natural, yet I can't imagine him any other way.

I thought of how stupid I was, treating him the way I did. He didn't know how to act, the only company he had had never exposed him to actual civilization, save what he read to him.

Once the school year ended, I decided to leave. I couldn't stay around thinking about Edward for the rest of my life. I realized the only way to forget about him was to go somewhere I wouldn't be reminded of him. So, in my car loaded with clothes, food, and some cash, I left for the South coast. As I drove over the border to the next state, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my mind. I relaxed, watching the road stretch out in front of me, and began the process of forgetting.

oO0 0Oo

Three years, and a couple of jobs later, I found myself heading home. Mom had had a breakthrough in her makeup business. She had created a light weight makeup that could cover up scars, without drying out your face or sticking out in clumpy patches. She was shooting her first commercial and wanted the whole family to be in it. I threw my bag into the trunk, took a last look at my small apartment, and left as easily as I had come.

She was waiting for me when I pulled up. I got our of the car and she ran at me, arms open. We hugged and she started filling me in on everything I had missed since I had left. The town had gone through a lot. Most of the old neighbors got spooked after the "two" death three years ago and skipped town. Needless to say, things were a lot quieter than before.

We went inside and were snatched away by people with blow dryers and blush. They started explaining the commercial to me and what I was supposed to do. Mom would do all the talking, the rest of us were to stand behind her supportively, nodding and smiling. A little too sugary for me, but this was mom's big breakthrough, not mine.

After a few hundred takes on the commercial, we were told we were done, it was a rap. In a half hour all the cameras, people, tucks, wires, makeup, and food tables were gone. Collectivly, we took a deep breath and just stood in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the calm.

"Well, what do we want for dinner?" mom asked, breaking the stillness.

Later that night I lay in bed, thinking about everything. For three years I had lived in Southern Texas, working as a bartender. I hadn't thought much about home, save when mom would call to check in. I had adjusted to Texas life. Made new friends, a decent paycheck, I had even started dating someone. Roy Grell. When I told him I had to go home, he wasn't too happy.

I sighed, rolling over to face the window. I had forgotten how quiet it got at night. I was used to the blaring T.V. and Roy's drunk friends yelling at each other over the poker table.

My eyes blinked heavily as I thought about Texas, how glad I was to leave. I didn't think I'd be that happy, but once I was on the road again, I realized how wrong that place was for me. I deserved a respectable job, friends that didn't spend all their money on crack and whores, a boyfriend I wasn't afraid of. . .

Absentmindedly I started stroking the bare parts of the mattress. My hand ran over a bump, and I stopped, trying to figure out what it was.

I sat up quickly, my mind flashing back. Edward laying on the bad, his metallic hands safely resting on his stomach. A million memories of him filled my head. Got out of bed, backing away from it. Slowly I grazed the wall for the light switch, flicking it on and sitting at my desk. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck. My hair was short, barely below my chin. It stuck out in a million directions thanks to my pillow. My eyes ran down my figure. I had lost weight, and considering how I had already been underweight, I was now bordering unhealthy. Just below my collarbone, the remains of a brutal bruise peeked through my nightgown. Roy hadn't been happy I was leaving. Lucky for me, he passed out before he could continue.

I shivered, realizing I had left my window open. I went to close it but my eyes were distracted by something else. Something small enough to be mistaken or overlooked, but defiantly there. I watched he house I had been afraid of my entire life. It sat atop the hill, looking down at Suburbia menacingly. It held so many secrets, so much pain.

In one of the lower corners of the house, a small light was lit.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: Well, there you have it. I only meant for this to be a one chapter fic, but I got really into it and decided I want to keep it going. What do you think?


	2. Beauty in the Breakdown

Disclaimer:Not mine.

A/N:yay

oO0 0Oo

Pulling on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and tennis shoes, she quietly slipped out the front door.

Jogging slightly she headed towards the house, looming on the hilltop. Her destination clear, all her vision took in was the light in that small corner room.

When she came to the bottom of the hill the light went out. Her heart, which was racing, skipped a beat. She stood still, waiting. When nothing happened she started up the long driveway, cautiously.

After five minutes she had reached the front gate. Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribcage, even though she hadn't been running for at least ten minutes. The gate creaked slightly as it opened, causing her to stop briefly, listening for any sign of movement.

She made her way in, careful to close the gate quietly. As she approached the front door her foot caught on something. Bending down she groped the ground until she found the object. Lifting it closely to her face she saw it was a grouping of blades. Surprised, she dropped it, immediately regretting having done so as it made a loud clanging noise. It echoed off the quiet house.

She licked her chapped lips. Her memory went back to that night she had told everyone he was dead, holding up those very knives as proof.

Everything she had tried to forget started flooding back to her. Her heart raced as she approached the door. She pressed her body against the door, taking a breath before pushing against it. It opened relatively easily. She tried to calm her nerves by taking deep breaths, but her stomach was in knots.

Trembling, she opened her eyes, not realizing she had shut them tight while opening the door. The great entry way looked neither desolate, nor comforting. It still had the same standoff-ish feeling to it.

Slowly she made her way through the dust covered floor to the giant staircase. Her hand trembled as it found the cold railing. She grasped it for support and started to ascend the staircase.

A few times she stopped to listen, but heard nothing. Half-way up the staircase she wondered why she was going up and not down where she had seen the light. _He's up there, I just know it. That's where mom found him, that's where I left him. He has to be. _

So she climbed on.

When she reached the door to the room she knew he was in, she stopped, wondering if she should really do this. All signs pointed there, so why not? But something in the back of her mind told her this was a bad idea. After all, they could never be together in civilized society, they tried that once.

Her hand closed around the brass doorknob and she turned it, creaking open the door.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: I'm such a bitch aren't I?


	3. I Should Tell You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks for your patience and support! I will write more, I just don't have time so . . .

oO0 0Oo

Her heart raced as she looked around the room.

Nothing.

She let out a breath, of relief? No, of disappointment. She had thought for sure he was there. Was she just imagining everything, wishing…

Slowly she turned, colliding with leather. She stumbled back, landing hard on the floor, dust rising around her.

She brushed the hair from her sweaty face, looking out. She worked her way up two sleek legs, a slim torso, to the very points of his scissored arms. He wore his same black beltish outfit, but something was new, she couldn't tell just then, but _something_ . . .

She couldn't look at his face, not yet. He was breathing heavily as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she cried. Her voice seemed dry amidst the still house.

He stopped, but didn't face her.

She hated how unemotional he was about everything. Even her.

oO0 0Oo

Her.

She's here, I saw her come home.

She was watching the house, so I should have been careful.

But I wasn't.

And now she's here, on the floor.

Maybe, she'll leave if I don't say anything

do anything . . .

want . . . anything . . .

Why does she have to be here?

Everything was going fine! I was fine, until she. . .

It's happening all over again. Why does my heart do this?

I just want to be with her, but . . .

She left me before, I must not be right for her.

Maybe if I don't move she'll leave . . .

oO0 0Oo

"E-edward? Please look at me," I wanted to see him so badly.

_Why did I ever leave? He was so perfect . . ._

He slouched a little, turning painfully slow. I wanted to scream at him to hurry up and turn, hurry up and look at me with his innocent eyes, to hold me . . .

And then it happened.

oO0 0Oo

In tenth grade Jordan Grey asked me to the Homecoming dance. I was so excited - my first real date! I spent and hour and a half making myself look perfect for him. I don't know what I expected to happen. I mean, I didn't want him to propose or anything. But I wanted one of those Roger Rabbit drop-jaw moments.

He picked me up at a half past seven and we were off to the dance. We spent the evening drinking punch and waiting awkwardly for a slow song. When the first one was played, he asked me to dance, in a shaky embarrassed-but-trying-to-be-cool way.

He led me ten feet onto the floor and wrapped one arm around my back, holding my other. I politely put a hand on his shoulder and my other hand in his. We danced mainly looking down. The song was "This Magic Moment," and it seemed to fit perfectly.

Then, during the last refrain, we both looked up. Our eyes met, and it was like a bolt of lightening had struck us. We couldn't move, or think, or do anything except stare deeply. It was the first time a boy had asked me out, and looked right at me – the most powerful and memorable moment I had had.

oO0 0Oo

This was nothing like that.

This was ten times better.

One hundred times.

One thousand times!

This was real, and emotional, and meant. I meant it when I looked at him, my heart had a deeper meaning than dancing with Jordan Grey.

I was meant to be there, and I needed him. And, without admitting it, he needed me too.

I started to cry, wiping my face with my dusty hands. I could hear the soft scraping of his bladed fingers fidgeting uncomfortably. Before I knew it I was up with my arms wrapped tightly around him. I relished the feeling. His heart beating steadily faster, how fitting his leather was on his muscular body, how he smelled like cedar and rain. Everything mixed together in a cloudy haze that just felt . . . right.

Eventually I settled down a bit, but he just stood there the whole time. _Maybe he's mad at me. I shouldn't be here. God! How selfish am I? I just show up wanting to see him, after I left the last time, not even considering if he'd want to see me at all . . ._

"Edward," I whispered into his chest. He stopped breathing for a moment.

I waited. I wanted him to talk, to prove he was there.

"Yes," was the timid reply that came from him. I squinted my eyes shut, letting his voice echo through me.

"I'm sorry."

His body went rigid, then shuddered, then collapsed into a unique hug only Edward was capable of, consuming me inside of his embrace.

I felt a drop of water hit my forehead, then trail down my cheek. Looking up I could see him silently crying, as if he didn't know why he was crying, but wanting to cry all the same. The pain he let out in each wrenching sob, broke my heart, and I cursed my self for ever hurting the last person who deserved to be hurt. He wasn't even human and he could still feel emotional pain.

I let him cry as long as he needed, holding him. Until he was ready to talk.

oO0 0Oo

A/N:THERE! Now get off myback! Geez. . . j/k hope you liked!


	4. Only Fools Fall

Disclaimer: I will own Johnny Depp someday . . . but until then

A/N:Hey, miss me? Enjoy 

oO0 0Oo

"I'm s – sorry – y – Edward," Kim sobbed. They sank to the floor, both hardly speaking.

Kim ached from crying, and began to get tired. Eventually her crying calmed, and she sat in silence, choking on her breath every so often. Edward's palm stroked her head, his blades erect, pointing away from her.

When she had calmed, she hesitatedly looked up at him, through blurred eyes. He was watching her, his lips pursed – like she remembered him. He hardly blinked.

"Say something," she whispered.

There was a long pause, before he even seemed to breath. Then, quieter than she had whispered, he said, "I forgive you."

She couldn't breath.

Then it was like her entire life had ended, but there was no pain. No sadness, or hate. She flew her arms around him and started crying all over again, but in a different way.

Edward, however, didn't know to separate the two types of crying. He panicked and started apologizing in stuttering sentences.

She pulled away, and smiled at him. "Edward, thank you," she closed her eyes, relishing in her happiness.

Slowly he brought his hand up to her cheek and sweetly brushed away a stray tear.

She loved how careful he was.

She loved how patient he was.

She even loved how innocent he was, which was incredibly different from the type of guys she usually went with.

Kim wondered why she had ever left someone so perfect. He was perfect, and she loved him.

Her heart raced!

She put her forehead to his, their noses touching, and placed her hands on either side of his neck, her thumb brushing his jawline.

His eyelashes fluttered, surprised by her movement. This time his eyes closed. She watched every detail. He was so beautiful! His mouth was partly open, his breathing had gotten slightly heavier, a hair had worked it's way in front of his eyes.

"I love you," she said, as she brought her lips to his. She could feel his hesitation, but she didn't move. Soon he relaxed into it, nuzzling his nose to her cheek.

She moved her hands through his hair, pulling him tighter to her, then leaned back so her back was to the floor.

She felt slightly bad for Edward. After all, he had had absolutely no experience with this type of thing. For a moment, she panicked, wondering if he was even equipped.

But then she remembered all the times she had inadvertently watched him, and noticed a particular tight spot in his leather.

Gently she pulled away, and looked at him, his eyes were amazing. He was so innocent, and she loved the way he did everything. To her, he was heaven.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: Ok guys, I know it was short, but I FINALLY had time to write, so I did. I will have more time in a matter of days/weeks, so just be patient.

Also, I suck at writing sex scenes, so if you get pissed at me if I don't put one in, that's your problem, and maybe you should just rent a porno instead. But if you like this story for the general love, and not for why it _was_ rated M, then good for you. Sorry if you're offended, but seriously, there are plenty of better writers of sex things than me, and I won't be offended if you like them better – just don't yell at me for not writing a sucky love scene. . . 


End file.
